dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Thanos vs Superman
ZombieSlayer23 Thumbnails-1548544844.jpg|PillsburyZomboi Thanos v Superman.jpg|PillsburyZomboi V2 Thanos vs Superman 'is PillsburyZomboi's Season 4 Finale and sixtieth DBX. It pits Thanos from Marvel vs Superman from DC. Description ''Marvel vs DC! The Avengers have proven to be no match for Thanos, but what will happen when these two overpowered tanks originating from superhero comic books will come out on top? Who do you want to win? Thanos Superman Interlude '''NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Pre Fight (Location: Honolulu, Hawaii) Thanos is relaxing in the shade under a coconut tree. The Titan simply punches the tree once, and a coconut falls into his grasp. He easily cuts open the object and sips on the milk. This was the life. A perfect balance of resources and living beings. After wiping out 50% of all living creatures, the world's beings were close to extinction. And boy, was he living the good life, and nothing could change his mind. BAM! Thanos' coconut drops onto the ground, and the Titan quickly gets on his feet. Superman stands in front of Thanos, his fist buried into the ground. He recoils his hand and growls in hatred. Superman: Do you have any idea what you've done? Thanos remains emotionless. Superman: You killed nearly everyone on the Justice League. Cyborg, Wonder Woman, Flash... And Batman. You've got some nerve. Thanos grins and adjusts his Infinity Gauntlet. Thanos: The hardest choices require the strongest wills. In order to acquire salvation, we need to extract heavy losses. That's exactly what I accomplished. Gritting his teeth and fuming, Superman bared his fists and swung a fist at Thanos. The Titan merely avoided the conflict and bashed his heel into Superman's ribs. The Kryptonian cracked his neck and prepared for battle. This was his toughest battle yet. HERE WE GO! HERE WE GO! (Cue: Duel of the Fates) Acting fast, Superman plunged towards the Titan. Shielding himself with his gauntlet, Thanos activated the Power Stone and nailed Clark straight in the chest. The Kryptonian was blasted into a palm tree, but this had very little of an effect on Superman. The superhero blurred into the air and easily broke the palm tree free from the ground, and Superman then cracked the object into the titan's armor. Thanos was blasted backwards, where he spiraled into a boulder. Superman: It's over, Thanos. You know you can't stop me. Thanos gritted his teeth and yelled in rage, igniting the Reality Stone with his gauntlet. Suddenly, spikes aroused from the ground and darted towards Kal-El. Superman pulled his chest backwards, merely avoiding a spike to the ribs. Superman glared at Thanos and flew towards him. Suddenly, another spike broke free from the ground and impaled Kal-El in the shoulder. Superman: Gah! Using his right hand to crush the rock out of his shoulder, Superman continued to press onward. Thanos threw more and more spikes at Superman, but the Kryptonian easily dodged all of the attacks. Once in reach, Superman cracked his fist into Thanos' helmet, sending him miles across the island. Thanos crash-landed into a pile of sand. In milliseconds, Superman reached Thanos again and sent a series of punches into his chest, before landing one last heavy kick into his neck. Thanos growled and grabbed Superman by the head and dropped him into the ground. With his gauntlet, Thanos activated his Reality Stone once more and threw Superman through several trees. Roaring in rage, Thanos then pounded his fist into the ground. Suddenly, the island started to shake, and a massive crack erupted from the center of the island, dragging animals and trees down the hole. Thanos:'' Come at me now!'' Superman appeared out of no where and grabbed Thanos, pushing him into the ground. Superman then threw Thanos into the air and sent a ray of heat vision at the titan. The ray hit Thanos in the chest, melting part of his armor. Slowly and then quickly falling to the ground, Thanos readied himself for impact. Superman looked upwards, and was unable to react before Thanos crushed his fist into Kal-El's head and painfully smashed him into the ground. Pushing with all of his strength, Thanos pressed downwards as hard as he could on Superman's head. But a quiet outrage broke free of Thanos' grip, and Superman sent a massive heat vision blast into one of Thanos' hands. The Titan yelled in pain, and was unable to focus back on the fight at the moment due to a severe burn. Superman took this as his opportunity to finish off the battle, and the Kryptonian sent two heavy punches into Thanos' chest before grabbing his head, dragging it through the sand and then drop-kicking him into the air. Thanos was sent across the island, and Superman landed one fatal blow into the opposite side of the island as Thanos. The impact was catastrophic; the island shook and cracked, and suddenly Thanos was being dragged downwards. The island was flipping over, and there was a massive fall into the blue ocean. Thanos loosened his grip on a nearby tree and dropped onto a falling boulder, before taking one massive leap into the sky and sending a massive wave of purple from his Power Stone at Superman. The gust of power rammed into Superman, and the Kryptonian was heavily injured. A falling tower made its way towards Superman from above, so he was forced to move. Flying to the right, Kal-El managed to avoid being crushed by the building. Suddenly, a massive fist crunched into Kal-El’s skull, causing Clark to fall onto the top of the falling building. Superman crashed through a window and landed on the side of a wall, and as he opened his eyes, Thanos lunged downwards at Superman with his fist raised. Unable to react in time, Thanos dealt a heavy punch into Superman’s chest, blasting the superhero through several stories of the building. Thanos landed on a wall and watched as Superman came to an abrupt hault on the very bottom floor of the building. The building was about to come to impact with the water, and Thanos needed to get out of there. Grabbing his metal, double-bladed staff, Thanos jammed it into the wall of the building and climbed to the very top. Quickly pulling the staff out of the side, Thanos managed to reach the top of the building. The Titan then lunged into the air, landing on top of a boulder, around a series of more boulders. Doing swift and precise parkour, it took a matter of seconds for Thanos to reach the very edge of the top of the island. BOOM! The island capsized into the water, and the beautiful side of Oahu filled with trees, rocks, buildings and sea-life was now crushed in the ocean. The only visible part of the island, was a desert of sand. Thanos sighed in relief, and started to walk away from the scene. Superman: Where do you think you're going? (Cue: Battle of the Heroes) Thanos quickly turned around, but Superman was too quick. In a blur, the superhero pounded his fist into the Titan’s head, and Thanos was crushed in a mountain of sand. Superman broke through the surface and repeatedly bashed Thanos in the head, driving him deeper and deeper into the ground. After dealing heavy blows, Superman had managed to drive Thanos straight into Earth’s core. The melting hot temperature made the two beings sweat like hell, and get weak in the process. Superman swung his fist at Thanos, but the Titan easily dodged the attack and kicked Superman in the ribs. Superman’s upper body was forced forwards, and Thanos then punched Superman twice in the shin, dropping the Kryptonian into the ground. Thanos raised his gauntlet and yelled in rage. Thanos: This is the true power of the Mad Titan! Thanos activated his Power Stone and bashed his fist into the core. Seconds passed without any out of the ordinary activity, until suddenly, everything around the two beings shook and cracked. Parts of the Earth above barricaded downwards to the core. Those parts blocked off Superman and Thanos’ only exit. Superman: Look what you’ve done! You’ve doomed both of us. Thanos quickly used the Reality Stone to turn all of his nearby surroundings into bubble, making a clear and easy path out of the core. Thanos: No, I’ve doomed only you-'' '''BOOM!' Earth’s core exploded, causing Thanos and Superman to erupt upwards, outside of Earth’s atmosphere. As they reached space, Superman managed to open his eyes to see Earth’s remaining pieces… Earth had been destroyed. Billions of innocent beings had just been deceased, all because of the Mad Titan’s Wrath. Superman, still weak from the explosion, forced himself to stop floating across space. The Kryptonian eyed Thanos, floating a couple miles away from him, and suddenly Superman felt his skin burning, his rage swelling throughout his body. With one scream of rage, Superman darted over to Thanos and landed a series of punches into his chest. Thanos finally awoke from his rest in pain and agony. Superman then used his Super Breath and activated it against Thanos, causing the Titan to fly across space at such rapid speed, he floated across the Milky Way. The Titan eventually came across Titan, and entered it’s atmosphere. Thanos crash-landed into one of Titan’s broken ships, and he was heavily damaged. The impact had left a rusty part to go straight through his armor and break into his shoulder. Picking himself up and pulling the rusty wire out of his shoulder, Thanos watched as a speck of blue, loomed closer and closer towards Thanos. It was none other than Superman. Superman: You’ll pay for the billions you killed. Thanos gritted his teeth. Thanos: This wouldn’t have happened if you hadn’t interrupted my peace! The goal wasn’t to kill everyone on Earth, it was to decease half of all living things! Superman: Don’t blame this on me, Thanos! Superman flew at Thanos, but the Titan quickly made a portal and disappeared from sight. Superman stopped in his tracks and looked around, hoping to find Thanos nearby. To his surprise, Thanos came from behind him and kicked him in the spine. Kal-El was jolted into the ground, and as he tried to pick himself up, he was nailed back down. Yelling in rage, Superman flew up from the ground and used his heat vision against Thanos. The ray hit Thanos in the arm, completely slicing off his left hand. Thanos screamed in pain before getting punched right into the soily, dusty surface of Titan. Putting his other arm to use, Thanos grabbed a rusty wire and rammed it into Kal-El’s eye. Superman screamed in pain before getting head-butted in the forehead, causing him to stammer backwards. Thanos grinned and grabbed Superman’s head, pulling with all of his might. Superman: You will never win-'' Superman was cut off before Thanos activated the Power Stone and pulled once more, and this time, it brutally ripped Kal-El’s head off. Blood squirted out of Superman’s head as his deceased corpse dropped to the ground, and Thanos focused on his broken arm. His hand had been melted off, and he was stranded on his deserted home planet. Thanos then realized, Tony Stark was still on this planet. Thanos... was no longer doomed. '''DBX' Conclusion The Winner Is... Thanos! Category:PillsburyZomboi Category:ZombieSlayer23 Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Male Vs Male Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Marvel vs DC Themed DBX Battle Category:Season Finale Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Rivalry themed DBX Fights Category:'Hero VS Villain' themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights